The present disclosure relates to a battery system and also its use and a method in accordance with the following description.
Battery systems are known from the prior art, wherein the battery systems comprise a degassing apparatus, wherein the degassing apparatus is suitable for dissipating substances that occur in the battery systems. A battery having a protection from neighboring cells in the case of discharging substances from a battery cell is thus disclosed in DE 1020110039976A1, wherein each battery cell comprises a discharging valve that is suitable for discharging gas that has been released in said battery cell.